House Baratheon (Bitter end)
House Baratheon of Storms End, Lord Paramounts of the Stormlands, Lyonel 'The laughing storm' Baratheon, Known for many things in his youth, from winning many a tournament, Besting even skilled opponents while laughing, and notably being in the Trial of the seven, Defending a knight that would later on be Lord commander of the kings guard, Duncan the Tall. Later on in life, He would be known more famously for training others, Garth 'the gross' not that anyone would ever call him that, was a Fighter known for his strength, and his speed despite his size, Yhon Royce, A brilliant commander, and a fighter on par to any of the men under his command, He was said to be as good with a plan as he was with a sword or lance. His own son who was trained by both him and Lord Gerold Lannister, Who went eight lances with his cousin, Axel, Master at arms of the Stormlands, Axel himself was also trained by the laughing storm, and said to be equal to the kings guard in sheer skill and tenacity. Brnyden Tully who was trained alongside Yhon Royce, Who was not so much a fighter, as a diplomat, Skilled in words and still deadly with a sword should the quill fail. He was also a Zealous man, A man of the gods, Praying before battle, and asking the warrior for his blessing before training one of his many squires or fighting in a grand tourney. It was that love of the gods, that lead him to become fast allies and friends with Lord Florent, Who was being hunted down by the Tyrells at the time, His words of the seven won the Reachman the Laughing storms ear, but when he was denied a trial by combat, the most holy of trials, It drove the Laughing Storm to raise his banners and defend his son, Winning the war against the Tyrells alongside the Florents and the lannisters, It was after that war, that he took in Ryam florent brother of Alester Florent, who was slain unjustly, and granted him a castle, land, and a township of his own to rule, Insuring the Florent line survived no matter what happened. But that would not come to pass, as a few years later, The tyrells had the Florents hunted down once more, And the Laughing storm was their friend to the end after their fathers display of Faith, Raising the banners when the Iron men unjustly attacked the Westermen, He rushed his men to the front, and crushed the Reach army alongside the Florents as the Lannisters dealt with the iron men threat. The war was won, and Lyonel Baratheon was marching home from yet another war, another battle, blind and wounded in his old age but still going strong, but mid way home, he Suffered a heart attack, and died upon the road, After participating in the biggest war the realm had ever seen. His sons tale is yet to be told, He is a Baratheon of mixed Dragon and stag blood, and is married to another of dragon blood, He is allied with the Lannisters and Tyrells, and has a marriage with the crown, his sister being the queen. He has recently squired the heir to the reach.